Romeo Conbolt: The Pyro Phantom of Fairy Tail
by Greg27
Summary: The Tenrou incident left Romeo devastated. But on that same day his memory has been completely wiped clean, but things take a turn for the better once Romeo meets the Fire Spirit. Romeo will now become more powerful then he could ever imagine. He'll face many challenges as well as capturing the hearts of a few girls along the way. AU fanfic. Romeo X Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Ignatius

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

 **AN: Hello everyone this is a replacement for my other story 'The Titan-slayer of Fiore' because I deemed it a failure. Sorry to those of you who liked it, but I just didn't think it received much love as much as my other stories did.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ignatius**

The forest of magnolia was mostly quiet today, except for a small figure curled up next to tree. If someone was near they would notice that this figure was a small boy with raven hair, a green shirt, brown pants, and sandals. This was Romeo Conbolt and he was crying, it's been a week since the death of the Tenrou Group, yet it was still bothering him.

He ran into the forest, he just needed to be alone,

"It's not fair!*sniff* Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy didn't deserve this!" Romeo said crying. He was like that for about 15 minutes before he got and goes deeper into the forest.

3 hours later the six year old boy makes his way to large campsite. In the premises were five men who looked anything but friendly. Four of them were wearing black cloaks while the other one, who Romeo assumed was the leader, looked completely different.

He was a man in his late 20s. He has dark black hair and piercing blood red eyes. He was wearing a dark purple leather jacket that goes down to his knees on the bottom, but only goes a little bit past his shoulders on the top . He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and dark purple leather pants with zippers on the mid thighs, held up by a silver belt, he also has dark purple laced boots. He was also wearing dark purple leather gloves with spike wrist bands. Lastly he has two cross necklaces around his neck and is holding a dark sheath blade with a handle coming out of it. Romeo was hiding behind some bushes so they couldn't see him. They were currently standing around in the campsite speaking to each other,

"Alright so we have everything we need?" the leather wearing man asks he five others.

"Yes Damian, we have everything we need." One with green hair said.

"Let's review the plan one more time so we don't forget." Another man with dark blue hair that was covering his left eye said.

"Alright Jamison," another one with blood red hair said, "First we'll attack all the Law enforcement departments in Magnolia so we don't have to deal with annoying rats trying to play the hero, Second we attack all the guilds, I count a number of five including Fairy Tail Twilight Ogre and three others, and lastly confront the mayor and take the town."

"This plan needs to go down flawlessly, no mishaps. And no one can know about this if we want to succeed. But I'm a little concerned about Fairy Tail, they are the strongest in Fiore." The green haired man states.

"Oh relax Zane, most of fairy tail's members are gone on some island or something, at least that's what our scouts say." A white haired man said with his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"Laid-back as always I see Orion." the red haired man commented.

"You know me so well Sebastian." the white haired one said back.

"Everything seems to be ready, soon Magnolia will be under new management." Damon says to his colleagues who all grin devilishly at the leather wearing man, who was grinning back.

"Oh my gosh, they're planning on taking over Magnolia." Romeo whispered to himself while he was hiding behind a tree, "I need to leave before they find me."

Romeo turns around and was about to run only for him trip with a loud thumb sound which was sure to grab the attention of the dark wizards.

"Ow that hurt..." Romeo said getting up before he sees a blinding light in front of him and was met with the eyes of Damian.

"Oh, will you look at this we seem to have a little mole", he says grabbing Romeo by the back of his collar and teleports them to the rest of them. He throws Romeo on the table and pins him down.

"I'm guessing he heard our plan right?" Zane asked.

"Correct." Damian answers.

"Then kill him, we can't just let him return home with that kind of information." Zane said as his hand turn into an ax made of stone. He was about to strike a scared to death Romeo when Jamison stopped him, "Jamison what the hell!?"

"We've killed enough people, I have a simpler why of handling this," he says as he places his hand on Romeo's head and a slowly spinning white magic circle appears under the six year old boy.

"W-What's h-h-happening?" Romeo said with a look of pure terror.

" _ **Mind Crash**_ ", was all that Romeo heard before his eyes started glowing white. He was like that for a minute before the spell stopped and Romeo fell back on the table unconscious.

"What just happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I used a spell I learned to wipe his memories. However I'm not really that good in this particular magic so almost all his memories are erased." Jamison explained.

"So he might still know about our plans?" Zane asked.

"No, I mean I might have erased more then what I had intended to erase." Jamison admitted.

"So your saying once this kid wakes up he could not remember anything about himself?" Damian asked again.

"Yes, now enough questions, we gotten drop him off somewhere." Jamison says as he throws the unconscious boy over his shoulder and begins to walk somewhere else.

* * *

 **The Entrance of a Large Cave**

"This is good." Jamison said as he lays Romeo down on the floor of cave. He then starts to walk away with Orion, who wanted to walk with him out of sheer boredom .

"Hey Jamison, why didn't you just kill the kid? I've seen you cut down children even younger then him." Orin asked.

Jamison was quiet for a minute before answering, "I didn't see a need to kill him, I only do it when I feel it is necessary."

Orion looks at him for a moment before his eyes go wide and he starts laughing, "Oh my God that's hilarious!"

"What?"

Jamison was ignored as Orion kept laughing.

"Orion seriously what's so funny?"

He was ignored once again. Jamison's forehead has a visible tick mark on his forehead and was clearly getting annoyed at his buddy,

"Would you just tell me what's so damn funny!?" Jamison screamed at him his fist covered in red plasma.

"Marcus! He reminds you about your son, and you got all fatherly and saved him! That's what's so fucking funny!" Orion said still laughing his ass off while ignoring the hated glare getting sent his way.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Romeo starts to take up and he finds himself in a large cave.

"Huh how did I get here?" Romeo asked himself about to walk outside before seeing it was heavily raining, "Doesn't look like I can go outside."

Romeo turns and sees that the cave goes in deeper. Curiosity winning him over, Romeo starts to go deeper into the cave. He keeps going until he finds some sort of glass orb with the fire symbol painted in red on it. ( **An: The Chinese symbol for fire** )

It was sitting on a pedestal that was in between two torches. The one on the left was in normal flames, while the one on the right was in golden flames. Romeo stands there mesmerized by the sight and starts to walk closer to it. As he did he feels the intense heat coming off of the two flames. He places his hand on the glass orb, and for w few minutes it did nothing.

Then suddenly the orb started to glow and float above the pedestal it was on. Romeo starts to back away slowly just when the two flames left the two sticks that they were on and started to spin in mid air. Then they both start to enter the glass orb and started fusing together, at least that's what Romeo thought. The glass orb suddenly has a crack in it, the crack spreads until the whole orb has them. The orb broke and the fire was set free, it starts to take the form of a creature.

The creature's skin was the color of pale skin that was burned slightly. He was walking on bare feet, with some soft of belt that has grass hanging below it with the from showing his knees. Around it's waist and floating on his neck where stones that each had the fire symbol of them. This creature almost would look human, except that his face was covered by some hot rock like substance and that only his left orange eye is showing. On his back were six arms made entirely of golden flames, lastly in his right hand he holds a sheathed katana. ( **An: Look at the cover** )

Now you would think Romeo would be utterly terrified and run away upon his summoning but due to Jamison's memory erasing he is left completely emotionless, so he just stared blankly at the creature. The strange being tend to pick up on this and actually chuckled at the little boy,

 **"I'm surprised kid, normally people would head for the hills screaming "ghost" upon seeing me.** "

"Forgive me but who are?" Romeo asks plainly making the begins a little surprised about how a six year old boy can be so emotionless.

" **Whoa kid, who the hell shoved a giant try up your ass this morning?** "

"I do not know what you mean, can please just answer my question." Romeo asked in that same emotionless tone.

" **Alright alright, my name is Ignatius, I'm a Fire Spirit.** " he explained, " **But not just any fire spirit one that'll give you an offer, but before I get into that tell me who you are and more about yourself.** "

"My name is Romeo, and I'm six years old... that's all I can say about myself." Romeo admitted.

" **What do you mean when you say "That's all you can say about yourself?"** "

Romeo was silent before answering, "I can't seem to remember much about myself, all I know is that my name is Romeo, how old I am, and that I woke up in this cave that I somehow got in and some how came here to you."

" **I see, so it's almost like your memories have been altered our taken away**." The fire spirit states.

"Are you saying that someone out there has taken away my memories somehow?" Romeo asked him.

" **That's exactly what I'm saying, but your not gonna find him, especially in a cruel world like this, not without taking my offer."**

"What offer?"

" **An offer to transform you into a Fire Spirit-Slayer, who's mere presences alone is enough to make his enemies quake in fear. But if you refuse, I'll let you free and never bother you again.** "

Romeo stops and thinks, " _Fire Slayer magic, why does that seem so familiar to me?_ " Romeo asked himself as he looks at the fire spirit in the eye, "Alright I'll take your offer."

" **Very well, get some sleep though kid, your training starts tomorrow.** "

"I understand," Romeo says laying down and slowly starts to drift in his sleep.

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

 **Three months Earlier**

"*chuckles* **Hard to believe it's been 7 years now.** " Ignatius said as he was sitting in a cave in the mountains of Joya.

"Master Ignatius, we have returned." a voice said causing Ignatius to turn and was met with four pairs of eyes, two of which were Romeo's. They boy has certainly grown since the seven years he was training, he has gotten musclier, mostly around his abdomen, chest, and a little in his arms. He is now wearing a red open, short-sleeved shirt that head none of it's buttons done so it was revealing his musclier chest and abs. He is also wearing sandals, blue shorts that go a little past his knees, and a green belt around his waist. On the right side was a sheathe for a katana with one it in, which was the same one Ignatius had when he first met Romeo. He gave it to him on his 12th birthday (which, luckily, Romeo also remembered.) as a present.

The next pair of eyes belonged to Haru, a wolf cub with wings, yes he has wings. The fire spirit still remembers the time Romeo brought him back when he was 10. He has red eyes, white fur and wings, but the feathers on his wings and the fur on the ends of his ears and tail go black. He was currently resting on Romeo's shoulder.

" **Romeo I told you a thousand times not to call me Master, just Ignatius is fine.** " Ignatius said

"Sorry we'll know next time." Haru states.

Ignatius lets out a sigh, " **Anyway, Romeo did you find any leads about your memory stealer?** "

"Sadly nothing," Romeo admits.

"I see, maybe in the morning, but for right now get some rest, you have a whole day of training tomorrow." He said as Romeo and Haru go onto a pile of hay Romeo uses as a bed. Romeo lays down and puts his hands behind his head as he sleeps. Haru gets on Romeo's stomach and curls into a ball as he also sleeps.

While the Fire Spirit-Slayer and winged dog were sleeping Ignatius was deep in thought,

" **If my calculations are correct tomorrow is the day Romeo will finally become a Fire Spirit like me. That isn't fair considering he doesn't know about it and that he still hasn't found his missing memories.** " Ignatius said pecking a glance at Romeo who was still sleeping, " **But Igneel had the same problem with Natsu all those years ago and there was only one way he and the rest of the dragons knew how to fix it.** "

* * *

 **Flashback**

" **Wait, what do you mean I won't be able to see you anymore?** " Ignatius asked looking at the red dragon.

" **Simple, tomorrow is July 7, X777, the day Natsu will finally become a dragon like I told you.** " The fire dragon king explained.

" **Ok but what does that have to do with you?** " the fire spirit asked clearly confused.

" **Simple, to prevent that from happening. You see I'm gonna merge with Natsu's body in order to stop it.** "

" **I do not understand why you would do this, you were a fool to even teach him in the first place, now it costed you.** " Igneel only smiled at him,

" **The answer to that is very simple, Natsu is my son, I want to do everything I can to protect him, even if that means making huge sacrifices. You'll understand someday.** "

Ignatius sighs in defeat, " **You do what you have to do Igneel, you brought it upon yourself anyway. But I assure you there is no way I'm gonna do that in the future.** "

* * *

 **Flashback End**

" **Oh man I can't believe how wrong I was.** " Ignatius said with a chuckle as he shook his head, " **Igneel your an idiot, but your a kindhearted idiot.** "

He then walks over to deep sleeping Romeo,

" **Romeo...** " Ignatius mumbled, " **My job is done, it's time for you to go and forge your own path.** "

 **AN: alright so that's done with. Anyway to make sure you guys aren't confused Romeo lost almost all of his memories and only remembers his first name, age, and birthday. Oh and the first girl that Romeo will gain the attention of is Wendy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Spirit-Slayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

 **AN: I'm actually surprised how many people are liking this story. Anyway, like in my other story, Dragon-Slayer King, there are gonna be times when Romeo doesn't act like a total saint.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meeting a Spirit-Slayer**

The Brotherhood.

That's who the citizens of Sola now worship and answer to.

It's been 7 years since Since the Brotherhood of Chaos took over Sola. The people Sola used to live happily, but that all changed when the Brotherhood attacked. They used to live in peace and happiness, now they live in fear and sadness.

The Brotherhood required all citizens to pay 5000 jewels to them every month to them just for living in the city, and if citizens refused or were unable to pay the punishment was death. The Brotherhood have been very careful not to let word of their actions get noticed by the magic council, either by bribery or by slaughtering anyone trying to spill the beans on their operations.

But anyway on one of the tall buildings in Sola you can see two figures standing there watching the city as their troops walk around.

One of them was man with dark blue hair covering his left red eye, only showing his right blue one. He has a beauty mark under his right eye. His pants are the exact same color as his blazer- jet black- and he also has a stark-white buckle up belt. He is also wearing a dark silver metal chain on his right leg and white leather business shoes.

Another one was a tall man with dark green, shoulder length hair in waves. He appears to have pointed ears and a pale complexion. He has dark orange eye and is wearing a sleeves black shirt with jeans, a white belt, and long black boots. He has a cloak on him with the hood down and a white chaos symbol on the back of it. Around his neck he as a skull necklace with two green gems in the eyeholes.

These two were Jamison and Zane. They stare at the sight of their city in silence before Zane decides to speak,

"So Jamison, when do we start our Grand Plans?"

"Before he was arrested, Damian said that our plan will start after the x791 Grand Magic Games are finished."

"Pray tell why do we need to wait that long in order to launch it?" Zane asked.

"We didn't have the man power or the resources to complete it yet, remember? That's how our plan to take over Magnolia was a huge failure, well that and the arrival of that wizard saint."

"Agreed, we must make sure that in future affairs that it doesn't happen again."

The two man would have continued if it wasn't for the arrival of one of their troops. He was wearing an evil looking black iron armor with a white chaos symbol on the chest plate.

Zane faces the troop knight, "Speak knight,"

The knight kneels down on one knee and looks at the two, "Master Zane, Master Jamison, I have come to inform you that their is a Magic Council ship heading toward the docks." Both masters eyes go wide upon hearing this news. Zane forms a giant rock hand on his right arm and grabs the knight. The trooper starts to struggle to get loose because Zane was squeezing his hand causing the knight to lose his air supply, not to mention his bones were starting to get crushed.

The face that was on Zane's face was one that made the knight's blood run cold. It was a face of pure anger, one that would scare even the strongest of mages. Zane stares coldly at the trooper in his giant rock hand,

"And would you tell us why the magic council, the very people we're trying oh so desperately to avoid, is coming here?" Zane asked in a tone that made the knight think he should tell him before he meets the grim reaper.

"I-I d-on't know t-they just came from out of no where." he admitted still struggling.

"Do not lie to me..."

"Zane, calm down, killing the bastard isn't going to make the council go away you know." Jamison said trying to knock some sense into his hot headed friend, "Don't make me stop you..." and that was all it took for Zane to let go and deform his rock arm.

He wasn't scared of Jamison, far from it, but he knows that if the two were to fight he would surly lose, or die.

"Leave, we will deal with this." the dark blue haired plasma wizard said as the knight just nods and runs away. Jamison and Zane start jumping from roof top to roof top to get to the docks

* * *

 **The Docks**

It's a clear day today as the man on the docks was standing there watching the ocean. He was a muscular man with his red hair down and spiked. He has his light blue leather short sleeved coat off, hanging on his arm, revealing his we toned chest, abs, and arms. He has on black pants with red zippers and a red belt with two silver buckles on the front. His cold lifeless blue eyes were watching the waves before two voices fill his ears.

"Sebastian,"

"We need you to do something for us."

The red haired man turns around to see his blue and green haired colleagues.

"Just spill it, I was busy looking at the ocean." Sebastian said irritated.

"A magic council ship is heading here and we need you to take care of it." Zane said causing Sebastian to go wide eyed, "And before you ask we don't know if they know about our operations, but I think it's best if you take care of them anyway."

Letting out a sigh Sebastian nods and dives into the water.

On the ship the rune knights were getting ready to land, "Sir, we are reaching Sola as we speak." One of them said to the captain of the ship.

"Excelet, men, be prepared, we don't know what this, Brotherhood of Chaos is capable of," The captain ordered getting shouts of "sir yes sir" from the rest of the rune knights.

"Oh I assure you, we are like nothing you have ever faced before..." a voice said causing the rune knights to look around in search for the source, but find nothing.

"Who's there?!" The second those words left the captain's mouth a huge water geyser rips through the center of the ship causing some of the knights to jump back. When it finally settles down a long of pure terror appear on all their faces as they see what's in front of them.

The beats was a large humanoid shark. His pants were completely ripped from the knee down, as only his giant three toed dark grey scaled feet were shown. He was very overly musclier from his body to his feet. His giant shark head was scaled dark grey while his belly was pure white. It had fins on it's forearms and back. It has long white sharp teeth along with gills on the sides of it large head. It's webbed fingers and non-webbed toes resembles claws that can slice through anything. And his red eyes seem to scan that whole crew of the ship, looking at them like slabs of meat. ( **An: Look up shark king and you'll get a good idea of what it looks like** )

"D-Destroy that thing!" The captain said through fear. The rune knights create magic circles and a bunch of magic beams were fired at the man shark. He just puts out both of his hands and charges water magic into them, " _ **Water Shield** ,_" a water dome forms around him and blocks all of their attacks. The shark has a sick grin on his face as he turns behind him. His the fin on his right forearm started to glow light blue, he pulls his arm back as it glows bright, " ** _Fin Slicer,_** " was the last thing 10 of the rune knights ever heard as the man shark swings his arm and creates a wave of a blade that resembles a scythe, made out of water, and shoots it at them as it cuts their torsos clean off. The shark grins as he watches them die slow and painful deaths.

He then stares at the remaining 10 rune knights, who each have some sort of bladed weapon, who are charging at him. He merely dodges all of their weapon strikes and swings at them with his claws. Their bladed weapons all get destroyed as well as their heads getting cut off.

The captain was scared, actually scared didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling. He was shitting himself at the display he just saw. He begins to crawl away as a last attempt to flee and save his life, unfortunately it was pointless as the shark creature was standing on his back preventing him from even moving.

Back on the docks Zane and Jamison were standing there with blank calculating expressions, while they did think it was amazing, they would never show it.

"Amazing, just who or what is that man?" Zane asked as he never seen Sebastian like this before.

"That is Sebastian, he is a wielder of *Animal Body Magic."

 ** _*Animal Body Magic is a type of magic that is mostly practiced in the country of Sin, so it's rare to find a wilder of it in other countries. The magic mostly focus on the wielder becoming "one" with their animal spirits._**

 ** _Anyway when you use this magic, it allows you change your body, or one part of it into a humanoid animal version based on your animal spirit. For example if your animal spirit is a bear, you can either change your entire body into a humanoid bear, or just change your arm into a bear claw. Once the user transforms their entire body, or one part, they will gain the ability of their animal spirits. Some of these abilities include breathing underwater, traveling underground, flying, increased strength, increased speed, or fast reflexes._**

 ** _However there are some downfalls of using this magic. One of them being that while you do gain the animal's strength you'll also gain it's weakness as well. So a wielder of animal body magic needs to be both tactful and careful about their magic.*_**

Sebastian swims back to the docks and meets his comrades in his humanoid shark form before changing back.

"I must say that was quick." Jamison comments as he tosses Sebastian his coat back.

"Thanks, been a while since I had that much fun," He said putting his coat on.

"By the way, how did you deal with captain?" Zane asked.

When he was about to answer, Sebastian let out a loud burp and a sandal came out of his mouth and landed on the ground.

The three males look at the sandal for about three seconds before Zane and Jamison gave him the "really?" face.

"What? Killing 20 rune knights can make a guy hungry." he said defensively.

"You didn't have to eat the bastard!" Zane countered.

"You guys told me to get rid of them, so I did!" the animal body mage replied.

"Yeah get rid of them, as in slaughtering them, not eat them!" Jamison says back.

"It was my shark side!" Sebastian shouts before remembering something, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention, they did know about us somehow."

Sighs of frustration can be heard from both Jamison and Zane upon hearing this,

"Seems like we'll have to lay low for a while,"

"Agreed," Zane said nodding.

"Let's go," Sebastian said as his two friends follow.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

Romeo was walking along the streets of Magnolia. He has gained quite the reputation for himself, but fortunately nobody had recognize who he was since he's wearing a red cloak with it's hood on.

With him was another boy but 3 inches taller than him. He has white hair, wolf ears on his head and a white wolf tail coming out from his behind. He is wearing a light blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He is also wearing loose black pants and white sneakers. In his head he holds a piece of cheese cake.

"Hey Romeo, why am I in my human form again?" the boy asked as he takes a bite of his cake.

"Haru, I told we can't draw attention to ourselves," Romeo starts to explain, "Especially in Magnolia considering the guilds that are here."

"Romeo, I'm a human boy with wolf ears and a tail coming out from my behind, I'm pretty sure people are gonna notice that," Haru states, "But why are we here again?"

"Did you seriously forget the fact that there is some guy using charm magic to kidnap girls and sell them into slavery here?" Romeo asked before asking himself, "Ok I've heard that somewhere before but where?"

Before Haru could answer they hear the sound of a bunch a fangirls coming from the corner.

"Holy crap look it's The Pyro Phantom!"

"AHHHHH! THE PYRO PHANTOM!?"

"HE IS SOOOOO HOT!"

" _The Pyro Phantom?_ " Romeo and Haru thought together through their telepathic link as they turn to see a bunch of girls crowding around someone.

"Easy ladies, you'll all have my autograph, just give me some room first." the man that was clearly not Ignatius said grinning, "After all, I'm the Pyro Phantom."

"SIGN MY SHIRT!"

"SIGN MY BAG!"

"SIGN MY-AHH!"

The woman said before she was shoved to the side by some kid with a red cloak on,

"Hey Kid-" The female instantly stopped her voice the minute she felt the kid's magic power. Hell, it wasn't just her, the entire crowd of girls were starting to back away from the large magic powered kid, even the man pretending to be Romeo was getting scared. Now there was only one thing everyone was feeling, fear. The man puts out a nervous laugh and looks at Romeo.

"H-Hey kid, w-what can I do for you?"

" _Romeo, that's Austin Oliver, the slavery guy you mentioned before._ " Haru said.

" _Roger that._ " Romeo said back before looking at the guy with cold eyes,

"Who are you?" the spirit slayer said in a tone colder than ice.

"I-I-I'm the P-Pyro Phantom." The mad said nervously, sweating everywhere.

"Wrong answer." was all that came out before a golden red flame fist collided with his stomach. The man clinches his stomach in pain. His eyes start building up with tears of pain, all the while trying his hardest not to blow his chunks all over the street, "Now I'm gonna ask you again, who the hell are you?"

"T-T-T-The P-P-P-Pyro Phan-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Romeo smashes his head into the floor, creating a small crater into the ground. Romeo keeps smashing his head into the ground until his face was red with the blood running down his head, "O-Ok O-k I'm Austin Oliver!"

"Good, and what were gonna do with these girls?"

"I WAS GONNA SELL THEM INTO SLAVERY!" he screamed causing the girls to gasp.

"Yeah, you ladies might wanna get out of here, I can't control him when he's like this." the human Haru said as the ladies just decided to run away rather than ask questions.

"W-Wait, a sheathed sword, raven hair, and a face completely free of emotion. N-No way, your the real Pyro Phantom," The man said as he was finally able to see Romeo's face through the cloak,

"p-please just let me go!. " he said pleading for his life as Romeo was holding him by his shirt collar. Romeo looks at him with some what a normal smile on his face but still terrifying, before uttering one word the man feared the most,

"No..."

Romeo said as he launched the man into a near by building with his golden red fire fist, which caused a huge explosion.

* * *

 **Magnolia Train Station**

"Man that was a tough mission." Natsu said walking with the rest of team Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said from Natsu's shoulder.

"You guys didn't have to go over board and level the whole town!" Lucy screamed out.

"Hey don't blame me, Gray provoked me."

"What did you just say FlameBrain?"

"You heard me Ice Princess."

"You wanna go magma breath!?"

"Bring it on Stripper!"

But just before they were about to fight, or before Erza could even smash their heads together, a large explosion catches their attention

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"Don't know, let's check it out." Natsu said as the rest of Team Nurse followed suit. As soon as they got there they were greeted to a small part of the town destroyed, and a man laying in a carter with burnt marks on his body, but what caught Natsu's attention was that a red cloak wearing kid and another one with dog ears were standing in the middle of it.

"Look at all this destruction!" Lucy says

"Hey, looks like those kids caused it" Gray said taking his shirt off,

" _Uhhh Romeo why's he stripping?_ " Haru tased through their mind link.

" _Haru, not the main issue here._ " Romeo says

"Ok guess we're gonna have to teach them a lesson." Gray said taking a battle stance.

"Hold up I'm gonna fight them." Natsu said head butting the ice-make mage.

"No I am!"

"No I am!

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

"Guys! He's doing something!" Wendy said unknowingly pointing at Romeo. And sure enough he was as he was pointing the tip of his sword to the ground causing a big red magic circle to appear on the ground.

" ** _Fire Spirit Summon: Drill Fire Leo!_** " Romeo said mentally causing the magic circle to spill rapidly.

Then suddenly crimson flames started to appear from the spinning shape and take the form of a quadrupedal, lion-esque creature with white fur and an flaming mane. It has spikes on its back and chests, but its main features are the drills it sports on its head, knees, and the tip of its tail. His paws have red fur going up half way up his legs. Last of it's features were it's golden eyes that were starring at Team Natsu like some kind of pray.

"Whoah!" Happy said amazed.

"That's just like your magic Lucy." Carla states.

"Hey boss, you need me to fight these guys?" Fire Leo asked receiving a nod from Romeo. Fire Leo started to charge fire in his mouth, " ** _Hot Rocket!_** " he said breathing fire on the wizard team.

"Do you hear a sucking noise?" Haru asked Romeo.

"Oh shit." Romeo said seeing Natsu eat the flames.

"Not bad, now check out my flames!" Natsu said jumping toward them with his hand ablaze,

" ** _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_** "

Romeo covers his right fist in golden red flames and throws it toward the Fire Dragon-Slayer,

" ** _Fire Spirit's Adamant Hook!_** "

The two flame fists collide with each other creating a stalemate that was sending out little shockwaves, until Romeo's starts to gain the upper hand and send him right into a building.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy said running toward him.

"I'm fine Lucy," he said. As Natsu gets up he looks at the kid in the blood red cloak, " _That scent, it seems so familiar._ "

"Wait did he just say Fire Spirit?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I'm Fire Spirit-Slayer, now if you don't mind I would like to leave." Romeo said speaking for the first time.

" _That voice, is it..._ " Natsu thinks as Erza decides to step in.

"Let me fight him," A bright yellow light starts surrounding her,

" ** _Requip: Clear Heart Armor!_** "

As soon as she was done requiping into her new armor she grabs her sword and rushes into Romeo,

" ** _Demon Blade, Crimson Sakura: Hell Blood Fang!_** "

Erza said launching a crescent moon-like projectile of powerful pink magic energy right toward the spirit slayer. Fire Leo jumps in front of it and starts running toward it, his whole head getting caught on fire,

" ** _Fire Lion's Iron Shield!_** "

The flames covering his head act as a shield blocking the slash. While it does send him back a few feet he is still standing, though barely,

"Leo you ok?" Haru asked.

"Yeah fine, just need to rest for a while, these guys are tough, sorry boss..." he said as he vanishes.

"It's alright my friend." Romeo said as he looks at Haru, "Time to get serious."

Haru nods and starts to glow white before morphing into a sword, with the tip glowing a neon white, Romeo picks up the sword.

"Did he just turn into a sword!?" Lucy asked

"Just who the hell are these guys!?" Gray shouted as Romeo holds both of his swords at an angle against each other. He then starts spinning them while igniting them with golden red fire. They start to spin like a fan that was on fire as he, and Haru, shout the words

" ** _Spirit Blade, Two Sword Style: 60 Caliber Tatsumaki!_**" a medium sized tornado made up of begins to make it's way to the team.

Fortunately Gray steps in front of it in the nick of time and puts both of his hands out,

" ** _Ice-Make: Shield!_** " Gray creates a shield in front of them, which is in the shape of a flower. He starts getting pushes back a little and the shield starts to have cracks forming in it, but he pushes through and manages. Once the attack was finished Gray despells the shield and he, along with the rest of Team Natsu, look around for the strange boy in the red cloak, but alas he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Happy asked.

"And just who was that boy?" Carla also asked.

"Don't know, maybe the others will know," Erza says,

"Sure, but let's get him to a hospital first," Wendy said pointing to the man in the crater

"Right," Erza says as she throws him over her shoulder and start walking with the rest of Team Natsu.

While they were Natsu was deep in thought about the boy they just met, " _That scent, I think I know that boy, but from where?_ "

 **An: Alright so that's done with. Anyway if your confused about Haru and his abilities to turn into a sword and a human don't be, I'll explain that in the next chapter. Oh and also yes Romeo is a Spirit-Slayer, pure and simple, so he can totally summon his own spirits to help him fight.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or it's characters, just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Old Friends and Enemies**

"Boy that was a close one huh Romeo?" the white haired boy asked as he and Romeo were on the roof of a tall building.

"Yes, fortunately our attack covered us and gave us a chance to escape." Romeo says as he sees Haru transform back into his wolf cub form.

"So what now Romeo?" Haru asked his friend until he found out that he wasn't paying attention to him. Romeo was staring at his right hand as his mind goes back to the pink haired Dragon-Slayer he fought before.

"Something on your mind Romeo?"

"It's that Dragon-Slayer we fought,"

"What about him?" Haru wondered clearly confused about why Romeo would wonder about him. He was just another opponent Romeo faced, I mean it's not like Romeo knew him or anything... right?

"When are fists collided I felt great magic power from him, but it felt... familiar to me." Romeo states, "Do you think I might have met him before?"

"Most likely..." A voice said causing both Romeo and Haru to turn around. And once they do they are met with a familiar face, a face that Romeo never thought he would meet in Magnolia.

This person was a lean young man with medium length spiky hair. He is dressed similarly like a ninja and has Roman numerals tattooed on his fingers, ordered starting with a _I_ on his right little finger and an _X_ ending on his left little finger. But what really makes him stand out was his cold brown eyes that would make almost anyone stop dead in there tracks.

"Well, if it isn't Dobengal Vogele, the Rainbow Light mage of Sabertooth." Romeo said staring at his cold brown eyes with his own cold blue ones, "But might I ask what is a mage of Sabertooth, a guild located in the capital of Crocus, doing here in Magnolia?"

"I heard about the whole Austin thing and I thought you'd be here," The ninja of the strongest guild in Fiore said to the Fire Spirit-Slayer, "After all you've always been one to punish the guilty, Romeo."

"Romeo, just who is this guy?" Haru asked as Dobengal looks down wide eyed at the animal, or at least slightly wide eyed.

"Wait you talked, wolfs can talk now?" obviously the Ninja was surprised. Haru just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he flew up and landed on Romeo's head,

"Yeah yeah, I'm a talking wolf whatever."

"Haru this is Dobengal, he's an old acquaintance of mine, we met back when I was nine." Romeo starts to explain to his furry companion, "And Dobengal this is Haru, I wolf cub I started to have when I was 10."

Dobengal looks at the wolf cub for a minute before asking, "So wait, how exactly did you guys meet?"

"You want the whole story?" Haru asked jumping off and landing in front of Dobengal while Romeo sits down cress-crossed. Dobengal nods and sits down cress-crossed as well. Romeo then decides to speak,

"Well it was three years ago, a month after I turned 10."

* * *

 **Flashback**

" **Come on Romeo concentrate.** " Ignatius said watching the boy trying to control a flame on a torch. Ignatius has taught young Romeo the basics of Fire Spirit-Slayer magic, now he was training him in Pyrokinesis.

"I'm trying." he said concentrating the hardest he could. As sweat was running down his forehead the flame starts flicking a bit and starts moving upwards a little as well, but alas, Romeo stops and breaths heavily from exhaustion as the flame goes back to burning on the torch.

" **Romeo what's going on you seem to be out of focus, which is odd since it's you of all things.** " Ignatius says to the 10 year old as he puts out the fire.

"Sorry Master Ignatius, it's just that something has been bothering me lately." the young man states as he sits up. "I've been having these weird dreams lately."

" **Ok first off; stop calling me Master, second;** **Dreams?** " Ignatius asked as he raises an eyebrow, well if he had any.

"Yeah, in these dreams I'm in this cave," he starts to explain, "Then I'm face to face with this boy, though will the darkness of the cave shielded me from seeing his face I did see that he had dog ears on his head and he had a tail that was waggling around from where he was sitting on a big rock. Unfortunately I always wake up before I could go near him."

Unknown to the fire mage Ignatius' eye goes wide at this information and he would have been ginning if his mouth was even visible.

" **Romeo I know what's going on, every spirit-slayer has these dreams.** " he states making the boy look at him, " **You need to go.** "

"To where?" Romeo got the Fire Spirit to look at him with his eye closed and a non-visible smile, " **To the Spirit Realm Gates.** "

* * *

"Wait wait wait," The ninja mage said waving his hands in the air interrupting the flashback, "The Spirit Realm Gates?"

"Yes, have you not heard of it?" Haru asked now on the Fire Spirit Slayer's head. "I thought you would considering you have a Celestial Spirit mage in your guild."

The ninja merely looks at the wolf cub.

"Haru, Dobengal doesn't like to interact with people all that often, though he will when the occasion calls for it." filled Haru's ears by his young master as he set the wolf cub down on the ground.

"Anyway, as I was saying, he was planning on me to go to the Spirit Realm Gates..."

* * *

 **Flashback Continued**

"Master if I am ask, what are the Spirit Realm Gates?" the young boy did not want to go into some random place without at least some info about where he was going to.

" **Didn't I tell you about it a few days ago? Oh wait that's right I was taking a nap. But anyway look here.** " he said as his six flame arms make a bunch of small flame orbs in their palms, while his two main ones make a bigger orb. The small orbs then have flaming lines that connect to the bigger one. " **You see Romeo, the Spirit Realm Gates are the pathways between the spirit worlds, such as the celestial spirit realm, the water spirit realm, or the earth spirit realm. But in any case they are what allows us spirits to go to different realms.** "

"I see, but if you don't mind answering, WHY do I need to go there?" The slayer of Ignatius asked as said Fire Spirit makes the flames fade away. " **Simple really, you need to go there because it is where you'll find your partner. Every Spirit-Slayer has these dreams about them at some point in their lives, though there is no telling when these dreams will ever appear.** "

"Partner?"

" **Yes you see young Romeo, that person in your dreams is actually an angel wolf cub spirit.** " the fire spirit then unsheathed his sword and swings it at the air seemingly doing nothing, but then a large circular piece of the atmosphere suddenly fades away and what was left was a blue portal in front of the two males. " **They're a type of spirit who only live in the Spirit Realm Gates. They have the ability to wield magic, turn human, turn into the same weapon as their owner's, and they were created for the soul purpose of being the partners of Spirit-Slayers.** "

"Wait how exactly do I partner up with one anyway? Do I have to fight them or do I pick one randomly?"

" **Nope, you see Romeo, when you get to the Gates you have to go inside a cave,** " the master explains to his student while making a visual of the cave with his flames. " **Once in you will find a large celestial jewel and walk through it. That jewel is magic and will take you to meet the same angel wolf cub from your dreams. Once you do you need to make a contract with it, once it agrees to the terms it is bound to you for life, until death of course. Then my weapon, in this case my sword, will start to glow golden red which will let me know to make a portal again and send you guys back here.** "

"I don't know about this Ignatius," Romeo voices to his teacher, "I think I'd prefer to work alone."

" **Nonsense,** " Ignatius states pushing Romeo into the portal with a non-visible smile, " **It'll be fine.** "

"MAAAAASSSSTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRR!" was all that was heard before Romeo disappears into the portal and the gate way to the Spirit world fades away, making it seem like nothing happened.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA, Vale was right, doing that to them is funny.** " Ignatius says while still laughing.

* * *

 **The Spirit Realm Gates**

It was a nice day in the Spirit Realm Gates as all the spirits were currently in a place that looked like some kind of giant field, about the size of Crocus, that was surrounded by grey walls with many doors. Above the doors were glowing letters spelling words that would tell a spirit which world they would end up in. The spirits were going about their day playing, reading, or merely just chatting about with each other.

Suddenly a loud, boy like scream draws their attention to a door. As the door flies open a boy comes out of it still screaming and slides on the purple grass ground until he's in front of a spirit, making all the other spirits look at him for a few moments before going back to what they were doing.

The spirit Romeo was in front of resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She is wearing clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup to them.

"A-A-Are you alright?" she asked shyly as she bends down and reaches her hand out, but stops when Romeo puts his hand up to stop her as he gets up on his own.

"Thats quite alright," he said as he gets up looking at the wool girl who said she was sorry for some reason, "Who are you anyway?"

"M-M-M-My name is A-A-A-Aries, a Zodiac celestial spirit." she introduces herself rather timidly with a slight blush on her face, "W-What are you d-d-doing here? A-And who are you?"

"My name is Romeo, I am here looking for the Angel wolf cubs." the young boy explains.

Aries looks at him for a second trying to figure out why he would want to bother them until she finally got what he was saying, "W-Wait are you a S-Spirit-Slayer?"

Romeo nods, "Yes I am, and I need to get one. Can you tell me where are their mountains?"

The sheep spirit then points to the large Mountainous caves that were on her left and at least a 3 mile walk from where they were standing, "J-Just over t-that way." she answers timidly.

"Thank you," Romeo says to her before he stops dead in his tracks. He gets a headache as he suddenly, for what felt like a second, sees an image of a blonde girl holding up a golden key in his mind. Though her face was not shown what really stood out was the fact that Aries was in the image as well. Turning his head back to the spirit that was about to leave he grabs her arm in an effort to make her stop.

Aries lets out a cute yelp and turns around and faces the young fire spirit slayer, "Y-Yes?"

"Aries have we met before?"

"Y-Yeah, we meet when you were falling out of the door and landed on the-"

"I meant other then just now." he states.

"Sorry!" Aries apologizes with a bow. Aries takes her time to think about it. Back at the guild called fairy tail, Lucy, her owner, introduced her to everyone. She saw a bunch of people greet her, like a short blue haired girl with a book in her hands. A scary looking guy with metal piercings on his face, and an old purple haired man talking about how cute she looked. But she also saw a young boy, with raven hair, that was complementing her on her wool clothing and how they looked nice on her that was next to him. Though truth be told she was looking away with a blush since such complements made her do so. She looks at Romeo once again, this time rubbing her head, "Sorry, I don't think so," she answers honestly.

"Understood sorry for troubling you." he said bowing and runs back toward the mountains.

* * *

 **Flash back end**

"And so I meet Haru in a cave, we formed a contract and we've been partners every since." Romeo says to his ninja colleague.

"Well that was the longest story about getting a pet dog I had to sit through." he says missing the tick mark that appeared on Haru's head.

"Pet Dog!?" he screams as he flies in front of Dobengal's face, as he remains unaffected by the outburst from the angel wolf, "I am nobody's pet and further more I am not a dog, got that you motherfu- BALL!"

He yells loudly in excitement as Dobengal takes out his red stress ball he takes with him and tosses it behind him, making Haru run on all fours while making him go in his human form.

The scene that both human boys saw was Haru, in his human form, bitting and gnawing on the stress ball, all the while trying to resist from doing so.

"No no no, must not bite the sweet, red, ..juicy, ...squeezable-." Haru said as he goes back to bitting it.

Both Romeo and Dobengal sweat drop at the scene in front of them.

"Not a dog? yeah right." the ninja said getting up, "You can keep the stress ball, I don't want it now that's it covered in angel wolf slobber," he said dashing faster than Romeo could even react.

"Later." Romeo said as he waves bye even though the young mage could not see him anymore.

Romeo then goes to Haru, who was still chewing on the ball, "Haru we need to get out of here now."

Romeo was ignored as he kept chewing on his new red ball.

"Haru now is not the time to-" after sensing a familiar magical presence Romeo stops talking immediately, even Haru stops chewing on the stress ball and looks around.

"Romeo do you feel that to?" Haru asked getting up and into a fighting stance.

"Yes, be on your guard and activate your Chi magic." Haru nods as he focuses on his magic as white magic energy surrounds him.

Faster than ever he had seen a foot makes contact with Romeo's chest making him get sent flying downward toward the market district of Magnolia all the while looking like a comet to the people that saw.

Romeo crash lands into a food stand, destroying it instantly. Right before the stand owner could yell at him, the young spirit-slayer hears,

"Well, it would seem the great Pyro Phantom has gotten a little rusty hasn't he?" said a voice Romeo knows all too well.

Romeo lets out a groan of both pain and irritation as he looks up at his attacker.

This was a fairly pale young man that had long messy silver hair that was down and covering his blood red eyes. He was wearing a black open jacket with the hood on and with the sleeves rolled up behind the elbows. He wasn't wearing anything underneath so his muscular chest and abs were shown to the whole world. He has blue flame tattoos on his chest and his arms. He has on black loose pants with a metallic grey belt through the loops. Lastly his most distinct feature was the claw gauntlets, with blood stains on all four claw blades on each gauntlets, that he was wearing on both hands. This was Santo Seiki, a twisted and evil 15 year old boy Romeo has faced before in his past. He was currently flying thanks to the blue flame wings coming out of his back.

"Well come on young hero, say something!" he said letting out a sadistic laughing making the locals shake a bit as the fire spirit slayer gets back up.

"What are you doing here Santo? I thought I took care of you in Minstrel." Romeo hears nothing but boyish laughter as he dusted himself off and glares at the flying male, "No matter beating you will be a pleasure."

Santo's claw blades flare up with blue flames as Romeo's two fists flare up in golden red ones.

" _ **Fire Spirit's Blazing Victory!**_ "

" _ **Blue Fire Ice Age Shards!**_ "

The last thing the town folks saw before they were sent back by a large shockwave was the two children run at each other and crash their fists together creating the large shockwave that sent them back.

* * *

 **The Fairy Tail Guild**

 **a few minutes earlier**

"Ok wait, you guys saw a young boy who was wearing a red cloak, had a friend that, not only had dog like features, but transformed into a sword, and was a fire-spirit slayer?" Alzack asked upon hearing what Team Natsu went through, "Is that what your saying?"

"Yes we saw it with our own eyes!" Happy confirmed.

"Honey?" Alzack looked at his wife Bisca, as she only nods in knowing what her husband was talking about.

"Mama, what is daddy talking about?" Asuka asked her mom as she was lifted up by said female and placed on her lap.

Bisca smiles at her daughter as she looks at Team Natsu.

"We know who that is, he's the Pyro Phantom, a Fire Spirit-Slayer know all through out Ishgar." she explains catching the Tenrou Group, that wasn't Team Natsu, off Guard.

"Wait you know who he is?" Lucy asked only for the gun couple to shake their heads.

"Not personally, all we do know is that he's a 13 year old boy who wilds first generation fire spirit-slayer magic." the words first generation fire spirit slayer is what caught the Tenrou Groups attention the most.

"Wait this kid is a spirit-slayer? Just how powerful is he?" Gajeel asked budding in.

"He's powerful, believe me, Bisca and I know." Alzack states.

"You fought him?" Erza asked only for Bisca to shake her head again.

"No, but we've seen the destruction that he caused when me and Alzack were out on a job about two months ago." she states as Alzack begins to speak as his wife covered their daughter's ears, not wanting traumatized the young girl with this story.

"We just got back from a job, we were walking back to the train station when suddenly, BOOM!, we heard a large explosion coming from the forest near by," he states, the Tenrou Group listing to every word, "When we got there, a good chunk of the forest was burnt down, golden red flames were everywhere, but the one thing that stood out the most was the fact that there were dead bodies on the ground. We looked at them and it turns out they were members of a dark guild called Dark Sword, when we looked in front of us we found a destroyed guild hall. But what was really surprising was that we found a 13 year old looking boy wearing a dark red cloak, with another boy with dog like features next to him, holding a sword that was impaled in the throat of a large man, who we assumed was the guild master, who had the guild symbol on his arm."

That very moment everyone's eyes go wide. A 13 year old boy killed people?! Not to mention destroyed a whole guild! I'm mean fuck...

"We were going to confront the boys, but they spotted us. The one with the sword sent out fire ball that exploded a part in front of us, though we never got hurt. But by the time we got back up they were gone." Bisca explained to the still shocked guid.

"Wait just what does this... Pyro Phantom kid do anyway?" Bickslow asked her, his babies floating near him.

"He is, as everyone else calls him, a rouge mage. He goes around Ishgar and kills dark mages, bandits, and anyone who he deems to be a nuisances to the world. He's wanted by the Magic Council for obvious reasons." Max explains as the Tenrou-

 **BOOM!**

A large explosion and tremor shakes the guild hall as almost all the members shake and fall down. As they all start getting up Gray shouts,

"What the hell was that!?"

"Sounded like it came from outside." Erza states as she, Team Natsu, and the rest of the Tenrou Group start running out of the guild hall.

As they leave Max looks at Alzack and Bisca with a look that the gun slinger couple knew all too well, a look of sadness and a bit of grief, "Do you think we should tell them?"

"We might, I mean they will find out eventually." Bisca said as Alzack sighs with a nod.

* * *

 **Back to Romeo and Santo**

Both boys were trading blows and blows of different colored flames at each other as they jump in the air from the ground and the sides of buildings.

Romeo jumps off another building as he unsheathes his sword and brings it above him as he goes down attempting to slash Santo, who was still on the ground, in two.

 **CLINK!**

Santo bring his claws above his head as he blocks the attack. As the young Fire Spirit-Slayer lands and keeps trying to push his blade down he then feels the crazy 15 year old push more of his strength into his hands as Romeo was now struggling to keep Santo's claws from touching his face.

"How did you get this strong?" Romeo asked still struggling.

"I magician never reveals his secrets dumbass." Santo quips as his body is covered in blue flames and just like that, he was gone.

Santo appears behind an unsuspecting Romeo and slashes his back, ripping both his cloak and red shirt, leaving slash gashes with blood running down his back, as he drops his sword. Romeo didn't have time to scream, or pick his sword back up, as Santo kicks his sword away, grabs him by the leg and throws him into another food stand, smashing it to pieces and making Romeo's injury worse.

Romeo struggles to get up as he glares at the laughing silver haired boy walking toward him.

"To think the once great Pyro Phantom was reduced to this." he said bring his right hand up, "Don't worry I'll make your death painless," Romeo sees the suns rays shinning on the blades, "Think of it as a thank you for not keeping me bored, though I could have used more of a challenge." was all that was said before he brings his claws down.

 **CLINK!**

Romeo and Santo look to see a glowing white human Haru holding up a sword blocking the blue fire mage's claws. Santo growls at him and jumps back a few times, landing on top of a building,

"Haru what took you so long?" Romeo manages to say through his pain.

"Sorry I had some company to deal with." He states as he looks at Santo.

"How did you get passed my man?" asked an angry Santo as he sees the human angel wolf cub. He hated him cause he would always get in the way of his battles with Romeo, he doesn't even find him worth fighting. It was fair to stay that Santo considers Romeo his Arch Enemy.

"Oh please you honestly believe that only ten of your men could beat me?" Haru asked as he drops the sword, as he prefers fight unarmed, but will fight with them if it's necessary.

"Maybe not 10-" Santo takes off his right glove and brings two fingers near his mouth, "But maybe 100 will." the 15 year old then whistles as a total of 100 black cloaked men with chaos symbols on the back of their clocks appear with magic circles in the palm of their hands appear around them. "Men, depose of this one."

Haru then puts up a white barrier shield around the still injured Fire Spirit slayer. Romeo lays there as the wounds on his back suddenly start to heal up at a slow pace. Romeo knows this spell as Haru has used it on him many times in the past. It was just a simple spell that not only heals the person inside the barrier, but also protects them from attacks. Only draw back is that it takes a long time for the person to heal. And in Romeo's case, roughly ten minutes tops.

Romeo looks through the see-through barrier as Haru suddenly jumps in midair as three guys suddenly jump toward him. One of them was behind the wolf eared boy, as he grabs Haru from behind.

"Hey let me go!" Haru said only for the man to tighten his grip. The two in front of them had a sword and a battle ax, and were ready to swing.

Using his head, literally, Haru smashes it into the nose of the guy holding him, making him loosen his grip. As the man holds his now bleeding nose Haru grabs him by the leg and swings him in front of him, just as the two weapon wielders brought their blades down, cutting off the man's head and his lower body.

Haru, seeing an opening due to the fact that both men were left shocked over the fact that they just killed their own man, charges his fist in chi energy and punches the ax wielder in the gut, caving it in and made him cough up blood. Haru then grabs the falling ax and slices the man in two pieces. His attention then focuses on the sword holder, as he keeps on trying to slice at Haru, who dodges all of his swings with a lot of effort, with three cuts only appearing on his left cheek, right arm, and stomach. Haru then brings his fist into the man's face, causing it to cave in and smash him into the floor.

And just for extra insurance the angel wolf cub spirit throws the battle ax down, splitting his head in two.

Romeo looks on as his partner continues fighting mage after mage, and only four minutes have passed. At first glance it would seem like Haru has got this down perfectly, even his injuries were healing thanks to his magic, but Romeo knew better. The others were starting to pair up, launch attacks together, starting to read his movements.

Haru increases his chi, which increased his power, as he punches one of the guys through the face. Two guys appeared at the sides of the one Haru just killed with magic beams ready to fire. Thinking quickly, he uses the corpse as a platform and jumps above a few feet avoiding the fire and ice beams.

" _Haru is not gonna last much longer out there!_ " Romeo tries to get up but remembers his injuries, " _Dammit he's gonna die out there!_ "

Haru was then sent into the ground by a light based attack. As he struggles to get up nine man put their hands out as they get ready to launch their final attack on the spirit.

"HARU!" Romeo screams as he winces in pain from trying to get up. Romeo was left there as he was forced to watch his friend die.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ "

Or not as the nine men were then sent flying into a building, destroying it in the process , knocking them out, but alive.

"Natsu don't cause even more damage to the city!" a blonde girl screams as she goes near the pink haired slayer.

" _No way it's that dragon-slayer again._ " Romeo thinks as the rest of Team Natsu finally catch up. " _And he brought his friends to._ "

The white and Raven haired boys look as Natsu sports a grin on his face as he looks at the dark mages,

"I don't know whats going on here, or why your attacking these two kids." he then smashes his fire engulfed fist into his fire engulfed hand, "But I'm all fired up!"

 **An: Romeo and Haru meet Team Natsu again. Also in case your wondering Romeo needs his sword in order to summon his fire spirits, without, he can't summon even one. In this story spirit-slayers also each have their own weapon, even the second generations. Also please read my other story The Rainbow Fire Champion, I still need OCs for it. As always see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends Meet

**AN: And here is ch 4. Tell me what you guys think of it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Old Friends Meet**

 **Minstrel, in the city of Corvale**

It was a nice day in the city of Corvale. The sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and the city was very lively. Why? Because there was currently a chase going on. Yes thats right a chase between a girl and two men. The lady is a tall, attractive and is a rather well-endowed young woman. She is around seventeen years old. She is wearing a black tube top over her busty, fairly paled skinned chest. Her long black hair was flowing in the air. She was also wearing long orange baggy pants with a red belt and sandals. On her back was a large metallic dark brown quiver with a bunch of arrows in it, along with a metallic brown bow around her waist. Attached to her belt were two shiny and big diamonds. This was Tomoko Voss, and she was running away from two guards who were wearing metallic red armor and holding two swords.

"Get back here you thief!" one of the guards shouts only for Tomoko to ignore him.

Tomoko then grabs her bow and an arrow and two aims for the two guards. As the arrows fly at them the two armor wearing males deflect the pointy weapons away from them using only their swords.

In her haste to run away Tomoko comes across a food stand with two barrels on the side of it.

" _Bingo!_ " she thinks as she drops both barrels, making the circler containers roll toward the two Guards that were chasing her.

"Woah!"

"Ahh!"

They tripped on the barrels knocking them both down and spilling apples everywhere. They quickly dust off and run toward her again.

"Damn it." She mutters to herself as the guards back her up in a corner.

"You have no where to run!" "No had over back the diamonds!" the two ordered the girl.

"No way, you rich people will only hoard it away when it can be used for other gain!" she states as she holds another arrow.

"Those diamonds still don't belong to you! Now hand it over!" the guard then reaches his hand out toward her, but the female fires her arrow on the floor, and as she did so large amounts of smoke start filling the air as the two guards start choking and gasping for air.

As the two males got out they then notice the girl was now on the roof tops making her escape.

Tomoko was no stranger from running from guards from the king of Minstrel, in fact this was sorta a daily routine of hers. She merely steals or obtains artifacts so she can gain a lot if money, and she doesn't stop until she claims her prize. She stands on top of a building and holds one of the jewels she just got from her mission.

" _Yes! I finally got the jewels now I can finally get the money for this!_ " She thinks jumping to another building. However since she was so busy in thought she failed to realize the figure that was watching her from 900 meters away. He both had gas masks and wearing brown a cloak, on their feet were black army boots and brown pants. And he holds a sniper rifle with a camouflage pattern.

"Target in sight," he then focuses the scope so it aims for Tomoko's head, "Target acquired," he puts his finger on the trigger, "Fire..."

 **BANG!**

Could be heard as the bullet was now heading straight for the girl with the jewels, and unfortunately she didn't notice.

But when the bullet did hit her she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What the-?" The man said before flinching back, dodging an arrow that was fired near his head. Turning around he was shocked to realize that the girl he was targeting was actually 20 feet BEHIND him on another building.

"Hello Jake Visco." She said aiming at him with another arrow, but this time incasing the tip with a brown magic on the tip of it. Jake, still shocked, noticed another girl beside her. This girl herself was of short stature, had silver hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She had a white cloak surrounding her whole body, but what Jake could see was that she had on white dress shoes on her feet.

"Thanks again for the smoke arrows, and making that smoke clone Lola," Tomoko said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, now hit him!" the short girl demands as Tomoko fires her arrow. Jake moved just in time, making the arrow impale itself into the building he was on. Suddenly the building starts shaking as it begins to float in the sky. But fortunately the assassin managed to get on another building just as the structure begins to float away into the sky, much to the shock of the citizens down bellow.

Surprisingly Jake chuckles, not a dark or cocky chuckle, like a genuine chuckle, like you heard a good joke or something.

"Tomoko, just how long are we gonna do this?" he asked as he makes a motion with his hands, making the sniper rifle disappear and in it's place appears two twin pistols. "You know you could still join me, you could get everything you ever wanted."

"And hurt innocent people in the process, not gonna happen." she said as she and Lola get into fighting stances. While it was true Tomoko does steal in order to gain money, she would never hurt innocent lives just to get what she wants, it just wasn't her.

Jake lets out a sigh as he takes aim at both of them, "So be it."

 **Back to Romeo**

Romeo watches as Team Natsu takes on the dark mages. He looks to his left and sees Natsu taking on at least 5 of them, as he struggles to take on all of them. He looks to his left to see Gray on top of a building using his ice sword trying to defeat another Ice-Make mage, who made a battle ax.

"Damn, your stronger then you look." the mage states to the ice stripper.

"Same with you." Gray says back trying to keep the frozen ax away from him. Using all of his strength he pushes it back.

" _ **Ice-Make: Floor!**_ " Gray put both hands on the roof of the building they were on, which was now covered in ice, which intern made the other Ice-Make mage slip. Gray, taking the chances makes a large hammer and slams the dark mage with it, smashing him through the building and knocking him out.

Lucy sent out Leo, as the play boy was punching dark mage after dark mage with his Regulus impact. Though this only proves to send them back and stagger a pit as they brush off the pain and launch themselves at the spirit.

"Thanks Leo." Lucy said to the lion spirit.

"No problem Lucy." he said back with a wink and a thumbs up.

" _Celestial Spirit Summoner Magic, I haven't seen that before_." Romeo thinks to himself as another one dark mage was knocked out by the lion spirit.

Erza was in her _**Black Wing Armor**_ , fending of against slash after slash from a duel wielding swordsman.

" _ **Moon Flash!**_ "

The swordsman brings his blades to his chest as he hears the clink from his swords, as they were busy blocking the red hair's weapons from slashing his chest.

"Your pretty good," Erza states.

"Thanks, your not bad yourself, for someone's who's about to die." The dark mages snaps back as jumps back a few feet, as his swords begin to glow red. He changes at Erza at an incredible speed.

Meanwhile Wendy and Natsu were too busy dealing with the abundance of dark mages that were attacking them. And truth be told they would have had this fight done sooner, though that wouldn't be possible since they were a lot stronger than they thought.

" _ **Sky Dragon Roar!**_ "

Rings though out the area as some of them men were blown away by a giant tornado. Natsu was too busy fending off some of the dark mages from hurting the young sky dragon slayer.

" _Wait she's a dragon-slayer to?_ " Romeo thought as he looks as he looks on top of a building to find Haru and Santo fighting.

Haru does a flip to not only a dodge a claw swipe to his feet but to also land a sold kick to the boys head. However once he saw Santo catch his foot he found out it was a mistake to do that, especially since he was lunched into the air.

Santo jumps up to meet him in the air. The crazed boy the covers is foot in blue fire as he then delivers a kick to the human angel wolf cub's stomach. The power behind it proved so great that Haru crashed into the roof of the building he and Santo were fighting on. And if that was bad enough Santo goes toward him and brings his foot down onto his stomach again, making the spirit cough up blood.

"See Haru, this is why you shouldn't get involved in other people's businesses, but don't worry I'll make sure you don't." Haru looks confused but then he takes on the look of someone going through pure pain as he suddenly feels four sharp, blade-like objects entering his leg. His scream brings music to Santo's ear as he digs the blades deeper into his right leg.

As for Romeo, he was too busy to do anything because a dark mage was smashing on his healing force field trying to break it.

" _I don't have much time before this thing breaks_ ," Romeo thinks as he sees the cracks start to form.

Romeo quickly looks up to see some sort of object coming down onto his head. He rolls to the side just in time to see the object, which he now was able to identify as a hammer, come down and smash the ground, forming cracks into it as well.

This meant that his healing force field was now broken.

Thinking quickly he gets up and starts running away from the dark mage.

The first thing he has to do is find his sword.

Romeo jumps and dodges a sword swing to his feet and sends a fire punch to the sword mage's face sending him back a bit. He then adds more power to his fist and sends it right trough his stomach.

" _Where is that darn sword?_ " Romeo looks around and sees it impaled into a tree that is somehow surviving all the chaos that is happening. "Gotcha," He then starts running toward it leveling the man to die.

He then starts running toward his sword along the way dodging sword swings and magic attacks that were sent his way.

Romeo than grabs the sword and pulls it out of it's bark prison. Just in time to because a man with a large hammer approaches him with a swing. Romeo jumps and avoids the swing as he lands and balances on the handle of the hammer. As the man looks up at the boy he suddenly found himself falling to the ground, better yet he felt as if all of his weight was just removed from his body. As he looks he found out that he was decapitated from his body and he was just the head.

The young fire spirit-slayer leaves just as the corpse began to burst out large amounts of blood everywhere.

Romeo's next thought was that he had to find Haru and stop Santo. He looks up at the building and finds them still fighting, though truth be told Haru didn't't have long.

"You know something, I have to give you credit!" Santo states as he holds Haru up by the neck. Haru desperately struggles but it only makes him loose more oxygen. "Your actually pretty skilled, besides Romeo your only the other person I fought that actually survived this long, and with a bleeding leg no less!." Santo grins sinisterly as he puts his hand behind himself, "But, your still nothing but dead weight!"

 **BAM!**

Could be heard as suddenly Santo felt something smash into his chest sending him back a few feet and making him drop the human Haru.

Haru coughs though he is grateful to be back on the ground,

"Romeo you idiot, your still injured." Haru states, still seeing the marks on his back.

"Oh, so a thank you is too much to for you to say?." Romeo rants back setting his foot down and looking back at Santo who was getting up.

"You know something Romeo," the crazy child states as he holds his necklace, that Romeo just noticed was on his neck. "Your strong, too strong to kill on a normal basics,"

Suddenly some sort of blue energy started to surround his body. Romeo's eyes go wide as he feels his magic power increase. The energy was so great that violent winds started to pick up where Santo was standing, blowing his hair and necklace around.

As this was going on Romeo sees a black mark appear on the blue fire mage's face on the left side. And, even though Romeo wouldn't admit this, he was feeling a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to win.

" _No, no I can't think like that now of all times._ " Romeo shakes his head and glares at Santo

"Come on Pyro Phantom! Finish me!" was screamed as Santo took a battle stance as well.

As his nemesis was shouting Romeo was trying so hard not to get blown away from the magic waves that were radiating off of him.

However before the two young mages could do anymore fighting they both felt something wrap around them that not only bad it so they were unable to move, but also separated the two. While that was happening all the dark mages that all of Team Natsu were busy fighting started to be surrounded by something that was entirely pitch black, and when it disappeared thy were gone.

All of team Natsu were ready to finally end the battles they were fighting, ready to finally deal the final blow to their opponents and claim themselves as the victories, but now they couldn't.

"Huh what was that?" Gray asked curious as to why the enemies they were fighting suddenly just disappeared.

"I don't know." Lucy answered as they make their way to Romeo.

Romeo looks and finds a long pitch black serpent like creature was wrapped around him, same with Santo. Romeo's eyes follow the serpents body to see where it ends up.

But to his surprise and horror it ended at the left leg of a man, a man Romeo didn't want to meet until he was ready to face him. He was a fairly pale skinned man with a lean muscular build and dirty blond hair, with green eyes that were busy staring at both Romeo and Santo. He wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing his muscular body to be shown to the world. They only hit of clothing on him were his black fingerless gloves, ripped cloak that only hanged down to his mid back, his grey shorts that had a silver belt buckle, his brown boots, and his sharp tooth necklace. However his most noticeable feature was the abundance of black tattoos all over his body, from his arms all the down to his legs. And speaking of his legs that is where the black serpents came from, as Romeo saw they unwinded from the man's legs. This man was known as Kuro Conner, a wielder of Tattoo magic, and a wizard Romeo once tried to beat in the past, but failed, badly.

"I should have known you would have been here Santo." Kuro said as he released Romeo from the snake tattoo which intern caused the black serpent to shrink and reattach itself to Kuro's left leg, going back to it's tattoo form.

"Shut up! Let me go!" Santo screamed struggling to get out of the grip the black snake had on him, to which Kuro just finds amusing.

"First off you don't even have control over that energy yet, you would have mostly killed our own men and yourself, Second, we have a mission to do, you don't want to upset our masters do you?"

Santo just growls at him. It was true that he did want to kill Romeo, he knew better then to upset his Masters. Santo then quits with his struggling.

"Good," Kuro said as he shifts his head toward Romeo, making the Fire Spirit-Slayer flinch a bit in response, "Fortunately for you young Romeo, I'll let you live, but be warned." Jet Black wings protrude from the dirty blonde's back, "If we meet again, I might have to kill you."

And with that Kuro flies away with the still snake tied Santo.

"Ok," Gray asked the rest of Team Natsu. "Who the hell was that guy!?"

The rest of the fairy tail guild members were just as baffled as the Ice-Make mage was.

"I know!" Happy flies over them, "He interrupted a totally awesome battle scene that was gonna take place, the people reading this are pissed now!"

...

...

"Happy, what are you talking about?" Carla asked as the statement made the rest of the exceed's team look at him with a questioned look.

"No time to explain, their getting away." The exceed exclaims Ponting to Romeo and Haru, who have gotten down from the building.

By the time they did Romeo sensed seven people behind him. The young spirit slayer then winces in uncontrollable pain as he places a hand on his still hurting back.

" _Oh right, it broke before my back could fully heal_."

Haru goes up to Romeo, just as Team Natsu goes near them.

"Told ya you were an idiot." Haru said smirking smugly at him.

"Shut up and lets leave before those fairy tail wizards come and find me." Romeo talks back to his furry companion.

"Yeah about that."

"Hold it!" Natsu screamed making Romeo and Haru stop dead in their tracks, "You two aren't going anywhere," Natsu forms flames around his hands has he forms a grin on his face, "Not without a fight!"

"Flame brain the town is already destroyed don't destroy more of it you idiot!" Gray shouts as he head butts his rival.

"What the hell did you just say Ice princess!?" Natsu said pushing his head

"An idiot! Are you stupid and deaf to!?"

" _Are they serious right now?_ " Haru and Romeo thought to themselves as the two opposite element rivals bash their heads together and continue their arguing, making them both sweat drop.

Romeo just sighs and turns around, "Look, I understand your interested in me after what I just did, but it's best if you guys don't align yourselves with me."

It was at that moment when the Pyro Phantom revealed his face toward them that Natsu finally realized who this boy was, evident by the shocked look on his face.

"No way, Romeo is that you?"

 **Minstrel, in the city of Corvale, the common district**

The common district of Corvale was a sight to behold. It was huge and there weren't many houses, though truth be told that was mostly because of the large fields the people use to grow their food. The people there were usually covered in average clothing, average for commoners at least, and would tend to yard work or just manual labor just to gain some extra jewels.

One of the many houses was an old orphanage. The minute you look at it you wouldn't even think it was suitable to live in just for one person, but sister Rose and the children make it work no matter how hard it may be. As of right now, they were busy with the most scared of times for kids,

Play time.

They were out running around playing tag, hide and seek of anything they can do really.

"I'm gonna get you Luna." I boy that goes by the name of Zack shouts as he tries to catch his friend in a game of tag.

"Catch me first." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Sister Rose smiles as she sees them playing. The Red haired, fairly pale skinned nun then looks to the sky as her blue eyes catch something in the distance. Looking closer her eyes widened when she sees a a long black haired girl with a wolf with wings, on top of a large, and I mean large brown sack flying right toward them.

"Hey Sister Rose, did you miss us!?" The lady asked with glee in her voice as she goes down toward the orphanage. The female was later revealed to be Tomoko and her silver angel wolf cub Lola, as they land with the large sack still floating just inches off of the ground.

Once the children caught wind of this their expressions were happy as they suddenly surround the black haired girl as the red haired nun shakes her head,

"Tomoko!" All the children said with glee as their small feet make them run toward her.

"Your back, we missed you!" Zack said as he and Luna were lifted up into the mages' arms.

"Yeah! It's always fun when your here!" the little girl said pumping her fist in the air.

"Let me guess, you were messing around in the royal district again weren't you?"

"Oh sister Rose you know me so well," Tomoko said as Lola laughs a bit, "Besides, you know her, once she makes up her mind, no one is gonna stop her."

"What did you do? what did you do?" Zack asked.

At this question the woman smirks as she puts both him and Lola down. "Oh you know, just out and about getting these!"

Rose and the kids had looks of confusion as they stare at her. But as the lady and the angel wolf open the large sack their eyes widened as dinner plates upon seeing the contents of the bag.

In the sack were a bunch of jewels, now they could afford to pay for a better building to live in, and Sister Rose could now buy more stuff for the kids. There also toys and clothes for the kids to play and wear, not to mention the clothes rather too expensive, at least too expensive for them to afford any way.

Right before Sister Rose could say anything else to the two, the little toddlers all started to run into the large sack and start taking out the toys and clothes that were in it. They all began to have the time of their lives playing and wearing them.

Rose had to admit to herself as she saw the children of her orphanage playing with the things that Tomoko and Lola brought back with them, she had never seen her children so happy before, to was enough to bring a small to the old redhead's face.

"Seems like your happy," Lola said making Sister Rose snap out other happy trance.

The Elderly woman looks at the now human Lola, "Who wouldn't be after seeing there kids so happy?"

Lola chuckles at her answer, "True."

"So if you don't mind me asking how did she get the money for this anyway?" Rose was now looking straight at the angel wolf cub. Lola, now no longer wearing her cloak, was wearing a black no sleeve shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Do I even have to answer that one?"

"She stole something from the people living in the royal district and sold it for money hasn't she?" Rose asked though she already knew the nod that the silver furred angel wolf cub.

"Thats the one," Lola said rubbing the back of her human neck, "But what can you do, she's a Gravity Spirit-Slayer, some spirit slayers are known for their pride."

"I can only imagine," Rose mutters to herself before looking back at Lola, "I've been meaning to ask Lola, have you and Tomoko met any other spirit slayers?"

"Just one, he's a fire spirit slayer."

"Would you mind telling me about him?"

 **An: and with that chapter 4 is done. Sorry I haven't been updating sooner, I was having a bit of a writers block with my stories lately, but I have been thinking about doing an alternate version of this story, one which Romeo is found by Totomaru rather than Ignatius. Let me know what you guys think. Also I had to cut this battle short to get the story moving faster, don't worry longer battles will be here I assure you. As always read, review, leave an OC sheet for my other story if you want, and see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, or it's characters, just the OCs.**

 **AN: Yup, don't worry, I'm still here, I just have a lot going on right now, school, my life, etc. I will try to update as best I can, no promises though.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Reunion**

Romeo stands there a bit shocked, though nobody could tell because his back was toward the wizard team. After all these complete stranger from out of no where knew his name, sure he was known through out all of Ishgar, but that was through his nick name, Pyro Phantom. Only a few individuals knew his true name, but this guy he hasn't even meet before. How the hell can he know who he is?

" _Romeo, these people know your name_!" Haru states in his mind.

" _Yes, I heard_ ," Romeo stated in his mind looking at Haru, " _How the hell is that possible, only a few people know what my real name is._ "

" _Yeah I'm aware of that._ " Haru tells his master as they know Romeo will have to talk to them, " _Talk to them, but be cautious._ "

The Fire Spirit Slayer places a hand on the hilt of his sword as he looks at Team Natsu with caution in his eyes.

"How do you people know my name?" Romeo asked as he looks at them, surprising the fairy tail wizards.

"Romeo, it is you!" Lucy stated pointing at him.

"Wow you really grew up." Happy comments.

"I won't ask you guys again, who are you people, and how do you know my name?" Romeo states this time unsheathing his sword causing them to flinch back away from the sharp object.

They all looked at him in shock, surprised that the young boy doesn't remember them, and the fact that he's pointing a sword at them.

"What? Romeo don't you remember us?" Gray asked with a look of confusion on his face, "It's me Gray."

"And Lucy." Said the blonde woman with the keys.

"And me Natsu." Said the pink haired dragon slayer.

Romeo just stares at them, "I haven't met you people in my entire life, nor do I remember your faces." The boy stated sheathing his sword.

"He's telling the truth on that," Haru stated going into his angel wolf cub form.

"IT'S A WOLF!" Team Natsu screams as they look at the furry winged animal, as it lands on top of Romeo's shoulder.

"AHHHH, a dog!" Happy screams as he hides behind Natsu.

"I'm an angel wolf, not bloody dog!"

"Back to the main point here." Romeo all but shouts looking at Haru before his vision goes back to Team Natsu. "Look, I believe you people have me confused with someone else, good day." Romeo states as he turns back and starts walking.

"Hold it!" Natsu stated as he grabbed the boy's shoulder.

Romeo then winces in pain again as he drops to his knees. "Ahhh!" he screamed and grabbed his shoulder.

Haru looks at him, "Your back is still not healed man," He said pulling off the spirit-slayer's shirt and revealing it to Team Natsu. The boy's back was covered with still bleeding gashes.

Suddenly Romeo feels like his back was starting to get better, hell even the pain was going away.

" _The hell?_ " He turns around and suddenly his eyes come into contact with a blue haired girl, that seemed to be a year younger than him at best, and she was currently healing his back, " _Oh yeah, she's that Sky Dragon-Slayer,_ " He thinks as he begins to take a closer look at her face,

" _Woah, she reminds me off..._ " Romeo then shakes his head. " _No, I can't think about that, not right now._ "

Wendy then pulls back her hands, "There better?"

Romeo nods as he stretches his back as he felt a lot better.

"Thank you for that," Romeo says to her as he stands back up, "But if you people don't mind we must be on our way, apologies for the confusion."

The boy was only able to move a few steps before the voice of a blond celestial spirit mage fills his ears.

"Romeo wait, you have to come back with us, your father is probably worried sick about you!"

The word 'father' was the one that was able to make the boy stop. Now Romeo did know that he had actual human parents, and he even knew how the mating ritual of humans, and even other species, worked. Though truth be told he wished he didn't ear most of them, to this day he still questions why Ignatius ever told him those other rituals. But anyway, like I was saying, he knew that he had actual human parents.

Now, he doesn't hate his human parents, far from it. It's just that, he never really thought about them that much, though getting almost all your memories wiped clean from your own mind can make you do that.

As far as Romeo knew, he had no business with these people or their guild. But if they knew about his real parents, then he does have a reason to go.

"You know my father?" Romeo asked turning around and looking at them.

"Yes," Wendy answered, "He's probably waiting for you back at the guild."

"Look, Romeo I understand that you probably don't trust us." Erza states to the young wizard, "But at least come back with us and see your father."

Romeo just stands there looking at the ground with an emotionless look in his eyes. While true he didn't trust them, nor did he want to get involved with them, he at least wanted to go and see his actual father.

With a sigh Romeo looks at them, "Alright we'll go with you."

"Alright!" Natsu shouts fist bumping the air.

"However-" Romeo says out loud interrupting the Fire Dragon-Slayer mid-celebration, "I will NOT, be joining your guild ok, I'm simply going with you to see my father that you people claim to know, nothing else."

The spirit slayer looks at Team Natsu as he crosses his arms, "Now lead the way."

 **At the stairs to the Fairy Tail Guild**

The walk to the guild known as Fairy Tail, was relatively quite. Though could you really blame them, Romeo no longer had any of his memories with him, so he was like a whole new person.

This goes on for a good 2 minutes before Gray decided to break the silence,

"So Romeo, what have you been up to over these past seven years?"

The rest of Team Natsu looks at the boy waiting for some answers to,

"Well for the past Seven years I have been training with Ignatius," the boy answered.

"Thats the Fire-Spirit that trained you Spirit-Slayer magic yes?" Erza asked receiving a nod in response.

"Yes, he taught me everything I know now, however three months ago he vanished without a trace." He stated.

"He just vanished without saying a word?" Wendy asked holding Carla in her arms.

"Yeah, thats why me and Haru traveling, were hoping to find him. Unfortunately we come up with nothing." Romeo admits.

"Just like our dragons." Natsu stated.

"Dragons?" Haru asked.

"The Dragon that taught me Fire Dragon-Slayer Magic, Igneel, he went missing, along with Wendy's dragon, we still haven't found them yet."

"Seems like we have something in common." Romeo says.

"By the way Romeo, have you met any other Spirit-Slayers?" Lucy asked him.

Both Haru and Romeo look at each other with a knowing look, which Lucy didn't fail to notice.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, we're just thinking. But to answer your question yes we have, three in fact." Romeo answers causing Gray to speak.

"Woah, who were they?" Gray asked.

"What, have you people been asleep for the past 7 years or something?" Haru asked only to look even more confused as Team Natsu starts to look away, rub the back of their necks, or laughs nervously.

"Something like that." Happy admits.

"Anyway you guys wanna hear about the other spirit slayers?" Romeo asked.

"Sure." Lucy and Wendy stated while Carla merely gives a nod.

"I'm curious myself," Erza states intrigued, placing her hand on her chin in a thinking manor.

"Yeah tell us!" Natsu said wanting to hear about the young mages adventures

Romeo decided to tell them, he figured it would be a good why to pass the time.

"Now lets see who can we talk about?" Haru stated as he thinks, "Oh! What about Tomoko."

"Sure ok." Romeo nods.

"Tomoko?" Lucy asked.

"Her full name is Tomoko Voss, she's a second generation Gravity Spirit-Slayer." Romeo informs them.

"SHE MAKES GRAVY?!" Natsu asked mouth watering.

 **WACK!**

"The kid said GRAVITY, not gravy you flame brained idiot!" Gray stated.

"What did you just call me?!" The Fire Dragon Slayer roared head butting the ice make mage.

"You Heard me! What are you gonna do about it!?" Gray shouted back.

Romeo merely looks at them, "If you two want to hear more of my story then you'll stop arguing and listen."

Surprisingly, the two stopped fighting, and only sent heated glares toward each other instead.

" _Guess they really want to hear the rest of it._ " Wendt thinks amazed that the two were able to stop fighting so fast.

"Anyway she's tough, stubborn, and a bit of a tomboy, thats the best way to describe her. But whats really scary about her is that she stronger than me, both in magic and weapon skill, she can overpower me without even trying." Romeo says as he remembers the day he actually dared to challenge the girl, on that day he felt two new things he never felt before: Defeat and Embarrassment.

"That should be obvious that she is strong, Gravity is one of the Four Fundamental Forces of Nature, and Gravity magic itself can be dangerous and even deadly if strong enough." Erza told after finally hearing all of this, "So Romeo, How did she get the lacrima implanted in her?"

"Actually that I don't even know." Romeo confessed, "I was meaning to ask her about it but I couldn't."

"Why's that?" Wendy asked.

"Thats a story for another day. Another one of the Spirit-Slayers I met was Adrien Okajima, he's a third Generation Dark Spirit-Slayer, who had a Spirit Lacrima implanted in him and was given training by his spirit." Romeo says to them.

"Who was his spirit?" Happy asked resting on Natsu shoulder.

"The spirit of Darkness, Daegon." Romeo says, "Adrien is strong, one time he even almost beat me, he's stealthy and dangerous, just like his element. And if that wasn't bad enough his main weapon is the battle axe that Daegon once wielded, before the spirit passed it down to Adrien."

"Woah Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, though passing on their weapons is actually the main tradition Spirits do when their students exile in their Spirit-Slayer training." Haru informs the Celestial Spirit Magic.

"Really," Erza asked, "So that sword you wield used to belong to Ignatius?"

"Correct." Romeo nods as he unsheathes the blade and holds it in his hand, "I never leave without this thing by my side, I would always use it in combat, it was the best way to slaughter my foes."

...

...

...

Team Natsu looks at the boy frightened at emotionless tone he stated that in.

"...What do you mean by that?" Erza asked causing the angel wolf cub to look at her with a face of confusion.

"I mean what I say: I killed them." Romeo stated so casually like he was talking about the weather.

The others couldn't believe what they just heard, the story Alzack and Bisca stated was true, the pyro phantom really did kill his enemies. Sure they were there when he was fighting against all those other mages, but they were busy fighting their own battles to even notice, and to add fuel to the fire it was Romeo of all people, the little boy they once knew that would always look up to them.

The rest of the way up was filled with silence.

 **At The Guild Hall**

"This place sucks." Romeo points out while Haru nods.

"Hey it's not our fault we were forced to come here after the Magic Council took all of our money!" Lucy shouted.

Romeo eye twitched in annoyance at the mention of the Magic Council,

" _Ughhh, seriously those clowns again, though I shouldn't been surprised, they have an act for ruining people's fun._ " The boy couldn't help but think, " _And besides it's not like I meant to injure half of the ruin knights that tried to hunt me down when they knew my whereabouts, I could barely control that state I was in!_ "

"Hey Romeo," Wendy stated snapping the boy out of his thoughts, "Are you gonna go inside?"

Romeo looks and sees that Gray was holding the door for him and was waiting for Romeo to go through, looking questioned when he didn't.

"Right sorry." He then goes inside as his and Haru's eyes were now looking into the guild known as fairy tail. Romeo had to admit he had never seen a real guild before, at least not a non-dark guild, so he really didn't know what to expect. He looks and finds all sorts of odd sights, such as seeing a pierced, heavy metal looking guy siting next to a small, short blue haired girl that looks really indulged in the book she currently had in her hands. To his right he sees a couple that looked like they were ripped straight out of a cowboy love novel or something, holding onto a little girl that looked like a perfect fusion of both.

Many other people catch his eye as well: Such as two white haired beauties that he assumed were sisters, a large beast of a man with his arms out in the air his hands in fists and screaming something about being a real man, all the while a green dressed girl with glasses is trying her hardest not to smack him. There were others to both that would take too long so lets get this over with.

"Hey everyone were back and look, we brought the Pyro Phantom back with us!" "You don't have to yell." Haru stated on Romeo's head as Natsu hold's the young slayer's shoulder, gaining everyone's attention. Needless to say everyone started to ask questions to each other, though Romeo could still hear it thanks to his advanced hearing.

"Thats the pyro phantom?" Max asked Laki.

"I expected him to be taller." Gajeel stated to no one really.

"Whats with the cold look in his eyes?" Bickslow asked himself as he noticed the heated glare the boy was giving Gajeel while his 'babies' said "Cold eyes, Cold eyes!"

"Is that a wolf on his head?" Lisanna asked as she had a perfect view of Haru from her seat at the bar.

"It's so cute!" Mira says squealing with delight.

"Huh, he really his thirteen boy, and he has such a reputation! He's a real man!" Elfman shouts.

"And you'll never believe this, he's little Romeo from back then." Gray points out.

...

...

It took a while for everyone to process that fact, but they did it.

"That's Romeo!? He look so big!" Juvia stated.

"Seven years really have passed." Bickslow says.

"That much was obvious already." Freed says to his team mate.

"Ummm hey where is my father?" Romeo asked only to be not heard.

"What do you think he went through after all these years?" Lisanna asked her big brother.

"Whatever it was I'm sure it must have been manly!" Elfman roars.

"I'll tell you all about it after you tell me about my father." Romeo asked only for no one to hear him again. He looks over and sees Erza talking to Wakaba.

"So wait, he's the Pyro Phantom everyone was hearing so much about?" Wakaba asked

"Yes it, you would not believe the trouble he caused in the market district, it's a complete mess." Erza says remembering all that destruction.

Romeo sighs a bit irritated rubbing his templates, "can you all JUST BE QUIET!" he roars grabbing everyone's attention and shutting them up right away.

" _Woah, haven't heard him yell that loud in forever._ " Haru comments in his mind.

After taking a moment to calm down Romeo finally speaks.

"Anyway, sorry for the loud scream, but I was told by the Fire Dragon-Slayer that my father could be found here."

The members who weren't at Tenrou all looked at Natsu.

"Actually come to think of it, I haven't heard or even seen Macao at all since we got back." Natsu admits only for Happy to nod.

"Yeah where is Macao?" Lucy asked.

Wakaba sighs as takes his cigar out of his mouth and looks at them, "I know where he is," he said as the little spirit-slayer walks right toward him.

"If you don't mind I would like you to take me to him, and please be quick about it."

 **a Hospital in Magnolia**

The banging and loud crash of the doors causes everyone to take a look at the front door. The nurse at the desk takes a look and is surprised to find a little boy with what seemed to be a small puppy on his head, along with a bunch of other wizards. From the looks of it, they ran all the way here as fast as they could, if the panting they where doing was anything to go off of.

The boy then rushes to her desk, "You, where is the one known as Macao?"

The nurse lady takes a note that the boy's voice sounded desperate, like he needed to see the man fast. Her fingers move on her lacrima computer, "Room 4b, third floor." was all she could say as the boy and his guild mates rush toward the stairs going up.

Romeo runs up the steps as he wishes to go see the man in Room 4b as soon as he could. Haru looks amazed at him,

" _Romeo looks pretty desperate to see the man, I haven't seen him make that face since-_ " The wolf cub couldn't finish his sentence as he noticed that they were finally on the third floor with Team Natsu far behind them.

Romeo goes dashing through the hallway passing nurses and Doctors who were currently outside the rooms and in the hallway as well.

"There it is!" Romeo says as he finally finds the room he was looking for. He enters and looks around, it was your average hospital room as he looks to the bed and spots the person he had bin looking for.

Just not the way he wanted to.

Right on the bed was a man with purple hair and sharp facial features, among which include excess wrinkles, a receding hairline, and an extremely prominent mustache. He was currently in a robe. Upon taking a look, one would think that he would have died right then a there if it wasn't for the machine indicating that his heart was still beating, indicating that he was in a comma.

The man laying their was Macao Conbolt, fourth guild master, and the father of Pyro Phantom, Romeo.


End file.
